


The Fastest Kid Alive

by Awsometime



Series: Sonaze Generations: Oneshots and EU [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsometime/pseuds/Awsometime
Summary: Dash the Hedgecat, second born son of Queen Blaze and King Sonic. The Fastest Kid Alive! Unless, of course, his twin sister, Blaura, has something to say about that...
Relationships: Blaze the Cat/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Sonaze Generations: Oneshots and EU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771486
Kudos: 8





	The Fastest Kid Alive

A blur of blue and green carried a powerful gust of wind through the paved streets of the Sol Kingdom. Dust and papers flew, with carts and storefront displays threatening to tip as their owners frantically secured them.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” repeated the young, spirited voice of the streak as it tore past the shopping district, nearly crashing into several storefronts. As it surged past a candy stand, a chocolate bar on display disappeared, replaced with three gold coins. “Keep the change!” 

The blur of blue and green nearly crashed into a large, middle-aged bear before speeding off toward the palace. “Hey, watch where you’re going! Prince or not, you’re...” the figure trailed off, realizing the Sol Kingdom’s second born prince was far out of earshot. Besides, there was no way the sound of his voice would be able to catch the kid anyway.

“He’s closing in on the final stretch! There’s no competitor in sight. Dash the Hedgecat might just go all the way!” the figure announced to himself. His feet, clad in electric green, white-striped running shoes, scampered along the ground at insane speeds, carrying him towards his final destination. Sporting his father’s cocky grin, he reached into his matching, dark-green-striped sweatshirt’s pocket and pulled out a stopwatch. Its second hand approached a red mark made on the twenty-one second notch. “Come on…”

With a burst of speed, Dash reached the bottom of the castle’s grand marble staircase and scampered up. Two seconds left. It was gonna be close...

He scampered through the pair of open doors beneath a large arch, sprinting through several different rooms. Every guard he blew past had grown accustomed to him and most of his family’s abilities, merely smiling or waving at him as he approached a final set of doors. 

“Yes!” Bursting into the royal throne room and skidding to a halt, Dash eagerly pressed the button atop his stopwatch, halting the second hand mere moments before it reached the red marking. “Oh yeah, new record!” he cheered, jumping up and pumping his fist in the air.

His purple-tipped quills and matching bangs settled, his cat-like tail wagging madly as he smiled toward a figure on the other side of the throne room. 

A lilac-furred feline at the end of the throne room set her book off to the side. She adjusted her pink, turtleneck sweater and cream leggings as she rose from her throne and raised her eyebrow. “Oh really?” Before she could take a single step, her peppy son had zipped across the room and to the floor directly in front of her. 

With a proud grin and nod, the young hedgecat held up and pointed to his stopwatch. “Yep! From the central gate to the doors of the throne room in twenty and a half seconds flat! The fastest thing alive strikes agai-”

“Oh Dash...” a disapproving, fatherly voice echoed from an opening door off to the side. Bearing a fake scowl, a blue hedgehog, clothed in a red vest with a white stripe through the middle and matching shoes, strode into the room. His arms came to a cross as he stared down his son. “I can’t even leave to take a leak without you trying to steal my title now, can I?”

The aspiring quickster immediately retreated, nearly stumbling over backward as blush sped to his face. “Oh, dad! I didn’t... Uhhh...” 

A chuckle from the feline in-between them saved Dash from the task of supplying an embarrassing explanation. Turning to her son, her warm smile only deepened.

“Well, the apple certainly doesn’t fall far from the tree, and your confidence  _ certainly _ reminds me of another blue speedster when he was your age,” she smirked, beckoning to her speedy husband with her eyes.

“His age?” blurted the blue monarch with a confused grin. “Honey, you of all people should know I’ve got a head the size of Knuxie’s island! But you know what the difference is?” Before his wife could hope to answer his rhetorical question, he zipped out of the room and returned within seconds. Back in his original spot, he presented an apple with a green price tag that read out a name. 

“Billy Bear’s Orchards?!” exclaimed Dash. “But that store’s halfway across the kingdom!”

“Mhmm,” nodded the proud king, placing the fruit in his son’s hand. 

“Dash, I believe you owe your father something...” the mother stated, her smile narrowing. 

“It’s no sweat, Blaze. After all, I’m one heck of a thing to strive for!” insisted the hedgehog. 

“I know, Sonic, but still,  _ you _ know how I feel about Dash’s tendency to... stretch the truth.” 

“I know, honey. I know,” replied Sonic, raising his hands innocently. 

“Alright, alright... I’m sorry, dad,” atoned the hedgecat, twisting the ball of his foot on the ground and initially refusing to make eye contact. He looked up to meet his father’s gaze, his apologetic tone leaving him. “It’s just... you’re so fast and cool! I wanna be just like you one day!” 

“I get it, sport. After all, I  _ am  _ pretty awesome,” smirked Sonic, prompting a playful roll of his wife’s eyes. “And you’ll get there someday! Well... maybe once I’m too old to run or get a broken leg...”

“Not helping, honey.”

“My point is!” Sonic continued, taking his wife’s hand. “How’s ‘bout we stick to  _ true  _ titles for now?”

The youngster’s eyes lit up. “Like fastest  _ kid  _ alive?”

The hedgehog stifled his reply, instead placing his free hand on his chin. “Well...”

“What? You know Sonash is  _ way  _ more interested in his pyrokinesis than his speed! There’s no way he’s faster than me!”

“Well, Dash. You may be right about Sonash, but that’s not who I was gonna bring up,” corrected Sonic. “Your sister’s been working pretty hard lately.”

“Who, Blaura? No way! She  _ never  _ uses her powers!” protested Dash, crossing his arms as his foot tapped like a jackhammer. 

Blaze raised an eyebrow, returning to her seat. “Oh, is that so?” She reached over and tapped a button on the armrest, being met with a mechanical buzz in response. 

_ “Yes, mother?” _ rang a computerized, feminine voice from a speaker above the panel.

“Blaura, dear, are you busy right now?” smiled Blaze.

_ “Not particularly... I’m simply organizing my make-up. Why, did you need something?”  _

“Yes, actually. Could you meet us in the throne room with your running clothes on? Dash, here has a bit of a proposal.”

The speedy boy’s eyebrow raised. “I do?” As he locked eyes with his mother, an audible gulp slithered down his throat. 

_ “Ummm... sure!”  _ replied the confused adolescent on the other end.  _ “But I’ve already got my make-up on for today, and I wouldn’t want to get it all runny. Would it be alright if I washed up briefly?” _

Blaze accepted her daughter’s terms, and in less than half a minute, the girl in-question zoomed into the room, stopping on a dime beside the throne. She took after her mother in general appearance, save for her bangs and more purple coat. The younger feline, clad in a dark purple sport bra and matching white-striped running shorts, placed a hand on her hip, leaning against the wall. 

“My apologies for the wait,” apologized Blaura, her dark-blue-tipped tail swishing behind her. 

“It’s quite alright, dear. After all, you had quite the short notice,” chuckled Blaze before looking back to her son. “Now, Dash...”

“I... Right!” stuttered the hedgecat, turning to his sister. “I say I’m the fastest kid alive, but mom and dad  _ seem _ to think you’d give me a run for my money!”

As her brother’s scoff concluded, Blaura knelt down, adjusting the tongue of her pink running shoe, blowing her darker purple bangs out of her face. “Well, Dash. You may very well be right. However...” In a burst of speed, Blaura was back on her feet and looking Dash square in the eye. “I wouldn’t make the mistake of underestimating me.”

Dash, unphased by the approach, joined his sister in the arm-folded staredown. “Hmph! We’ll see about that.”

“Well, you sure seem confident. What do you say we test your resolve?” proposed Blaura, a light smirk showing through her calm demeanor. 

“Oh, it’d be my pleasure.” Dash turned to point to his entrance. “Top of the castle stairs, to the central gate, then the South Gate, then right back where we started. How’s that sound,  _ princess _ ?”

As quickly as Blaura’s eyes narrowed at Dash’s knowingly-derogatory remark, they morphed along with her face to cockily stare down her brother. “Fantastic,  _ Dashie-Poo _ .” 

“Good.”

“Good!”

A gust of wind served as the only remnants of the two teenagers that once stood in the throne room. Two streaks, one blue and green, and one, shades of purple, sped out the entrance. 

The mother of the sibling rivals, upon recovering from surprise, uneasily turned to her husband. “Should we be... allowing this?”

The royal hedgehog muffled a few giggles. “Yeah, I wouldn’t be too worried about it.”

“But what if this little budding rivalry of theirs begins to stir resentment?” 

His simper molding into a warm smile, Sonic knelt down next to his wife, placing a hand around her shoulder and massaging it gently. “Honey, if a bit of harmless competition can cure a sibling squabble. Who’re we to stop it? Heck, I bet this’ll be healthy for them!”

The feline released a content sigh, feeling her shoulder loosen to the hedgehog’s touch. “I… suppose you have a point.” 

“Mhmm…” nodded the grinning king, returning to his feet. 

Blaze’s relaxed eyes snapped back open. “Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” 

“Huh?”

“You haven’t finished my shoulder massage yet…”

**XXXX**

Dash’s hands pressed into his back, arching his abdomen forwards as he scanned the soon-to-be racetrack below. “Well, sis, this is your last chance to back out...” 

The elegant feline merely scoffed at his taunt as she continued lunging to the side. “Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you.” Blaura stood back up before leaning forward for her toes. 

“Too bad  _ I  _ got there first!” mused Dash, his thumb pointing toward his chest. “Maybe that indicates the result of this race. Y’know,  _ me getting there first?” _

Blaura straightened herself out, shrugging her shoulders concessively. “Perhaps...” Zooming over to the edge of the top step, the regal cat squatted down into her starting position before looking back up at her arrogant brother. “Or perhaps you’re simply full of yourself.”

“How’s ‘bout we let our legs decide?” needled Dash, taking his own position beside her. Receiving a grunt in response, the young hedgecat’s eyes focused on the raceway, his mind eagerly planning a route through the bustle of citizens and houses to the lavender gate across the kingdom. 

“Would you like to do the honors?” offered Blaura’s smooth, calm voice. 

“Sure thing!” Dash smirked.

“Three...”

The racers’ heads snapped forward, their feline eyes narrowing on the track. 

“Two...” 

They leaned further down, lifting their rears to prepare for takeoff. 

“One...” 

Feet pivoted upwards. Even with something as meek as bragging rights on the line, tension still managed to soar. 

“Go!”

The last utterance was barely audible over the ringing of two intense sonic booms throughout the Sol Kingdom. The siblings’ streaked forms shot down the staircase, reaching the bottom in mere insants, and with that, they were off into the city. 

Dash surged onto the streets, dodging the citizens peppering the walkways as they trickled in and out of storefronts. As the obstacle course continued, he glanced to his left to see Blaura keeping pace, elegantly weaving through the crowds with irritating precision. 

“Hmph! Showoff...” grunted the hedgecat. His head swiveled back to the front. However, the cost of distraction had already caught up with him. 

A woman pushing a baby carriage lay directly in his path, seemingly unaware of the coming speedster. A scared shout tumbled from his mouth as his mind went into a frenzy. Dash jumped up, tucking in his limbs and tail. Now assuming a spherical shape, he soared over the rabbit and her child, missing her hair by mere centimeters. 

“Oh my goodness!”

The mother’s distressed cry soon faded into the back of the racer’s mind. Nearing the ground, he snapped out of his ball form. The second his feet struck the ground, he was back off to the races. Looking to the side now proved unnecessary, as Blaura was now easily seeable ahead of him. Growling at the lost time, he surged forward. 

As the gap between him and his sibling rival began to close, Dash realized they were nearing their first checkpoint. Narrowing his gaze and streamlining his body, he stampeded toward the central city gate. He u-turned under the archway and rocketed back into the city. As his dodge-fest continued, he noticed an important component of the race to be absent.

“Wha’?” 

He shook the thought from his mind. He’d learned his lesson on worrying where Blaura was. Darting around a statue of his mom, Dash pressed onward toward his home. He entered the farmer’s district, immediately recognizing Billy Bear’s storefront as it rapidly approached. His desire to impress his father, combined with the fact that his opponent was nowhere in sight, was all the incentive the young hedgecat needed to make a minor detour. He zipped past the red bear and his store, retrieving an apple from the display out front and hastily replacing it with two gold coins. 

“Heh!” smirked the speedster, placing the fruit in his sweatshirt pocket. His feet glided along the ground, carrying him back toward the starting point of the race. However, Dash knew full well this wasn’t the finish line for him. Not yet. Approaching the massive staircase, his blurred form turned on a dime, speeding to the right and around the glistening palace. The teen quickly noticed the lack of obstacles along the exterior, allowing him to break the previously-imposed speed limit. He jetted forward, wind whipping through his hair and dust kicking up behind him. 

“Woohoo!” In seconds, he was clear of the castle and back onto the streets, racing toward the south gate. Reentering the crowd, Dash dodged and weaved through the civilians once more.

Landing from a jump over two men carrying a glass pane, the excited hedgecat beamed at the smaller, but otherwise identical southern gate. With Blaura still nowhere in sight, victory was surely all but assured. Now less than a second away, Dash prepared for another u-turn, only to nearly stumble to the ground as a gust of wind blew toward him. 

Time seemed to almost stop for the young hedgecat. His confident grin quickly melted away to confusion and horror as the individual responsible for the gust locked eyes with him, a cocky, yet smooth smile spread across her face. It didn’t make any sense! How could Blaura have possibly hid herself all this time? Unless...

His perception snapped back to normal. He recovered from shock just in time to thrust his palm into the ground, pivoting around on it under the gate. 

“Why, that cheeky little...” Dash growled, setting his sights up ahead. The continuance of his sister’s seemingly effortless weaving through the foot traffic only served to agitate him even further. With a snarl, he pushed himself even harder, desperately trying to maintain his top speed with all the obstacles in the way. Rooftops flew past him like cars on a busy highway.

“Wait, that’s it!” The beaming speedster veered to the right, jumping and curling up into a ball as he soared toward the tops of the local shops. In moments, he was on the roof of Ronnie’s Bakery. “Haha!” he cheered, another light shockwave stampeding through the air as he surged forward. 

The use of the flat rooftops continued to close the gap between him and his sister. Dash smirked down to his sister in satisfaction as her head snapped to face the origin of the sound. Her eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in frustration. The young hedgecat blew a raspberry and returned his focus to the now-open raceway ahead. The small gaps between the buildings did little to nothing to slow him down, and soon, he was in the final stretch. Chuckling to himself, he looked down to see if he’d passed his opponent yet. 

“Wait… where is she?” 

Not spotting their target in the streets below, his eyes immediately shifted upwards. Blaura had copied Dash’s trick. She used the rooftops on the other side of the street, remaining barely ahead of him. 

“No!” 

Their forms blurred, bounding from building to building like stones on a pond as they leapt toward the royal palace. Dash pushed himself harder than ever, pouring every ounce of speed he had into his legs. Unfortunately for him, it seemed his sister had done the same. Her lead wasn’t widening, but it wasn’t shortening either. Dash knew this wasn’t going to cut it. His mind dove into a frenzy, struggling to both think up a solution and maintain focus on the race. Suddenly, he had an epiphany. 

“That’s it!” His hand flew to the top of his jacket’s zipper and yanked it down. “Sorry, buddy. I’ll be back for you later!” he promised to the inanimate object as he shed it. Just as he’d hoped, the reduced drag of his exposed midsection was giving him the boost he needed. Slowly, yet surely, he crept toward first place. 

The question of whether it’d be enough would soon be answered, as the last of the rooftops were upon him. Following one last glance to his sister’s side, the hedgecat leapt from his own and took off to the right around the huge palace. Once more, dust stormed behind him, his feet skittering toward victory. 

The grand staircase rushed into view, and in one final push, he reached it. His opponent rejoined him to his right, having made her own trek around the opposite side of the castle. They were nearly neck and neck as they climbed the last stair and flew into the building. 

**XXXX**

“Hahhh…” 

Blaze sank further into her seat, a relaxed sigh leaving her lips and flowing throughout the throne room as she felt her husband’s hands kneed her shoulders and upper back. A content smile remained plastered on her face as her throat continued to rumble lightly.

“And here I thought you didn’t like to purr in public,” teased Sonic, his thumbs working their magic on the queen’s shoulder blades. 

“There’s no one here, Sonic. Besides…” Blaze began before another calm exhale interrupted her. “I must admit, I  _ really  _ needed this…”

“Yeah, you’ve been working even harder than usual lately. With all the meetings and taking care of the kids and staying up late, the  _ least  _ I can do is help you destress a little,” replied the regal hedgehog.

The articulation of the hedgehog’s words with a shift of his hands elicited a few more light purrs from the overworked wife. “Thanks, honey. You’re the sweetest…” The calm atmosphere of the empty throne room continued to engulf the couple. Speechlessness lingered as the feline enjoyed the little time she had to allow her cares and worries to melt away, replaced by the relaxing touch of her husband. 

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. 

Blaze nearly tumbled out of her throne as the doors burst open, the young racers rushing in.

“Ha, I won!” cheered Dash, pumping his fist into the air. 

“I don’t think so, Dashie-poo,” smirked his opposition. 

“I  _ so  _ did!”

“I’m afraid not.”

“You’re both wrong.”

The fatherly hedgehog’s voice immediately halted their bickering. 

“What? But dad, how’s that possible?” demanded the hedgecat.

“Hello…  _ Fastest thing alive _ , remember? That includes my eyes,” grinned Sonic as his wife recovered and sat back up in her chair. “I saw you two barge in here. It was a photo finish!”   
  
“Wouldn’t’a been if Blaura hadn’t  _ cheated!”  _

“Cheated? What could you possibly mean by that?” 

“That was a cheap trick, taking a route outside the city like that!” Dash fired back.

Blaura merely scoffed the accusations away. “Don’t be foolish, we never established leaving the city as disallowed.”

“It’s common sens-!”

“Kids, please!”

The squabbling siblings stopped in their tracks, knowing the voice of their irritated mother all too well. 

“That’s better,” stated Blaze, her tone lightening ever so slightly as she left her seat. “Now, I know you’re both worked up about this little rivalry of yours, but you’re both exceptionally fast for your age, as your father has told me.” 

Her husband gave a confirming nod.  _ “ _ Hmph!  _ Almost  _ as fast as me when I was your age.”

“I  _ was  _ faster. She just used a cheap trick to get ahead...” Dash mumbled.

“Dash…” warned the hedgecat’s mother.

“Sorry, mom.”

The feline continued. “That being said, please try and act your age. You’re both but a few years from adulthood, at which point you’ll represent our kingdom even more than you do now. The last thing the citizens need to see is their prince and princess acting like unruly teenagers. Understood?”

The siblings’ acknowledgements and apologies tumbled over each other as Blaze rose from her seat. 

“Excellent! Now, make up.”

Dash turned to his sister, refusing to make eye contact as he sheepishly rubbed his arm. “Sorry for calling you a cheater…” 

Blaura didn’t share in her brother’s embarrassment, instead opting to fold her arms and peer directly at him. “And I apologize for calling you foolish.”

They extended their hands out, entering a hug. 

“Some friendly competition’s never a bad thing, but let’s make sure it stays as just that.  _ Friendly,  _ capisce?” Sonic asked.

“Understood, father,” replied Blaura, breaking her and Dash’s embrace. 

“Cool, now, you two go have fun. Your mom’s had a very busy week, and she’s in dire need of some alone time to recharge her batteries,” explained the king. 

Dash grinned as he turned to sprint out. “You got it, dad!” 

“Be safe, kids, love you!” Blaze called.

The siblings had already surged out of the room by the time their returned sentiments reached their smiling mother’s ears. She turned to her husband, taking his hands in hers.

“Thanks, Sonic.”

The caring king merely shrugged his shoulders. “Hey, it’s not often you get a free afternoon, and it’s even  _ less  _ often we both get one at the same time. I just figured you’d want to…” he paused, removing his hands and bringing them to his wife’s shoulders. “ _ Enjoy  _ it a little while longer.”

“Mmmm… you assumed correctly,” sighed Blaze, feeling her tenseness crumble away once more. 

After moments more of working on his wife’s shoulders, Sonic removed his hands, placing one on his chin in fake contemplation. “Hmmm… I’d work on your back, but this place doesn’t really seem to be the best place for that…” 

The calmed feline strode up to her partner, running her hand down his chest. “I agree. Not to mention the payment I’d want to give you for such a... thoughtful gesture.” 

An enticed shudder resonated throughout the hedgehog’s body, his lip quivering in anticipation. “Bedroom?”

“Bedroom.”

With Dash and Blaura having set out to enjoy their weekend off, the king was free to scoop up his wife and rush off to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> Sonaze Generations is an AU conceptualized by Sonicxfan64. She can be found on deviantart, and on Twitter at @Fan64x


End file.
